


eyes closed, head first, can't lose

by piperreynas



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperreynas/pseuds/piperreynas
Summary: five scenes from a partnership





	1. the bet

**Author's Note:**

> * some of these lines were borrowed from s1, ep13 of brooklyn nine-nine, which i do not own  
> 
> * find me on [tumblr](http://spookyghafas.tumblr.com)

adrian’s always known that nova was attractive, you know, _objectively_ , and it’s not like he forgot that she was single or a girl (as if oscar would ever let him) but for some reason, he’d never really let himself think of her That Way. before now, anyway.

it’s nine p.m.; the street around them is quiet, except for the sound of nova’s laugh, clear and bright, even as she muffles it against her palm. adrian’s laughing too, harder than he should be at something as inconsequential as a fallen peanut. “what was that?” he asks, as nova doubles over laughing. 

"shut up," nova says, half-hysterical.

"no, seriously--that was  _abysmal_.”

“shut _up_ ,” nova repeats, still doubled over, pressing a hand to her stomach.

they stay like that for a few more minutes, giggling helplessly, pausing to occasionally toss peanuts into the air, and, in nova's case, watch as they fall to the ground. and then the phone rings and he jumps, startled out of his stupor, checks the caller i.d., then curses under his breath. they’re supposed to be on a stakeout right now, he remembers, looking out for a massive drug ring. they should be looking closely, paying more attention, he thinks, but nova had started watching him with that fucking grin on her face and he'd pushed the stakeout to the back of his mind. until now. “i’m going to go answer this,” he says, “but you should keep practicing, because you _definitely_ need it.”

“fuck you,” nova says, grinning widely. she throws another roasted peanut in the air and turns her face to the sky, mouth open; it bounces off her cheek and joins the other half of the bag on the floor. she snorts at the clouds.

he snorts too, shaking his head and steps away, but he’s smiling, wider than he has in _months_. “hello?”

“adrian,” dad--no, captain--says, “how’s the stakeout going?”

“it’s...quiet.”

the captain hums. “there’s a relief team available, if you need it.”

he looks back at nova, who turns to grin at him, her cheeks flushed. “i’ve figured it out,” she calls. adrian looks to the truck across the street warily, considers shushing her, but then she giggles-- _giggles_ \--and he immediately decides against it. “the secret is volume!” she announces, looking far too pleased with herself for something so small, and he smiles a little.

“actually, i think we’re good here,” he says, giving nova a thumbs up as another handful of peanuts goes flying. “i’d like to see how this plays out.”

there’s a few seconds of silence. “if you’re sure,” captain--no, dad--answers smugly.

“ _dad_ ,” adrian hisses, turning away from nova; he feels his face heat up. the only answer is a low laugh, and then the call ends with a click.

nova raises a brow at him when he sits down next to her again. “all good?”

“all good,” he says grinning.

nova nods once, then raises the bag and gives it a little shake. “want another?” nova asks.

“only if you’re throwing,” adrian says, leaning into her space because he can’t help it. if nova notices, she says nothing, just lobs another peanut at him. he catches it in his mouth, but only after leaning back so far that his back is nearly parallel to the ground, so he doesn’t hold the strange whoop-turned-laugh that nova lets out against her.

“you good?” she asks as he rights himself again, manic laughter giving way to her usual brand of quiet calm. he nods. she hums, looking up at him through her lashes, eyes bright and adrian’s brain goes quiet all at once. he lets out a shaky breath, turns back to the street in front of them, gilded in moonlight.

the trees rustle in the distance, disturbed by an invisible breeze. a few birds warble solemnly. nova breathes out, smiling at the moon like it’s an old friend as its light washes over her in silver and blue and adrian thinks, _oh_ , and then _oscar’s never going to let me live this down._

nova lets out another breathy laugh. adrian exhales.


	2. pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * this is meant to be a prequel to chapter one, not a continuation  
> 
> * i may?? continue this work as like. a comprehensive fic with a real timeline and plot when i find time so. be on the lookout for that? maybe? sometime? idk  
> 
> * come yell abt archenemies with me on [tumblr](kettvrdams.tumblr.com)

adrian’s still not entirely sure what to make of nova. she’s incredible--both as a cop and as a person, it doesn’t take a genius to see that--but she’s just as closed off now as she had been three years ago, when she’d joined.

(closed-off is a very large understatement. she hadn’t said more than three words to each of them in her first week on the job, which considering the hours they put in, is nothing short of a miracle, and short of the smile she’d tossed the captain on her way out of his customary Welcome To The Precinct speech, they hadn’t seen her emote at all.

“what d’you think her deal is?” oscar asks one day, around a mouthful of a breakfast sandwich adrian knows he spent at least an hour making this morning.

ruby tilts her head to inspect the coat of bright red polish on the toes of her left foot.  “dead parents.”

danna shakes her head. “too easy. alien abduction?”

adrian hums. “spy from the vulture.”

all four of them shudder in practiced simultaneity. “god, i fucking hope not,” oscar says, taking another bite. “you two are  _ perfect _ for each other.”

“it’s been four days, oscar,” adrian says, rolling his eyes, turning back to his monitor. 

oscar rolls his chair back to his own desk. “you say that now…” ruby hums in agreement, switches feet, but then doesn’t say anything further. 

adrian isn’t able to look nova in the eye for the rest of the day.)

“what do we got?” nova’s saying now, stepping under the tape to join adrian. the way that everyone turns to watch her as she walks past doesn’t escape his attention.

“burglary. lock on the door was picked, thief got away with a few laptops, small tvs, camcorders. neighbors say they haven’t heard anything,” adrian answers, peering down at her. the owner nods in confirmation. 

she hums, tapping at her lower lip with the capped end of her pen. there’s something about her today that seems looser, maybe the set of her shoulders. “we should pull the footage from the cameras around the store, maybe ask the neighbors again--”

“no need,” adrian says, pulling a teddy bear off the shelf with a grin. “he knows who did it.”

nova lets out a long-suffering sigh. adrian takes that as his cue to go ahead. “i figured that in a store full of cameras, one of them would’ve caught our guy, so i started looking at the merch and--” he flips the bear around “--found this nanny cam. it was pointing right at the laptop shelf when i got here. all we have to do is pull the footage.”

nova rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling slightly so he counts that as a win. “you’re ridiculous,” she says, nodding at the officer and ducking back underneath the tape. and then: “don’t forget the bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> * chapter two to come whenever i get around to it (soon hopefully)  
> 
> * this au started as a joke on the tiny fandom discord server, and then i realized how well these characters fit into the verse and well. here we are. thanks to rae | princesandpirates for enabling me


End file.
